


Life isn't quite what I thought I'd be, When I was a kid on VoIP  ((Tales from the smp : The village that went mad))

by Pro_moth



Series: Different AU Works [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bullying, Episode: e002 The Village That Went Mad, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Found Family, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, markets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pro_moth/pseuds/Pro_moth
Summary: ((Tales from the smp : The village that went mad))Robin loved the market he really did but he just didn't like the kids that lived there and they hated himOrRobin gets bullied and the rest find out
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Different AU Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Life isn't quite what I thought I'd be, When I was a kid on VoIP  ((Tales from the smp : The village that went mad))

**Author's Note:**

> just a random one-shot I made in like an hour. I haven't looked it over or anything so sorry if it's bad.

Robin jolted awake. The light covers on top of him shifting over him, he pulled them up to his neck and pulled his legs up. Their part of town was always colder because it was up on a tall hill surrounded by woods. The rest of town was at the bottom of the hill but they weren’t the only ones there were a few bits of town at bit down the hill and on other hills. 

There was a huge market at the bottom of the hill in the main part of town. It was where they got their supplies, a treat once a week where they could go to town to buy food and a treat for each of them. Jimmy, Cornelius, Bob and Cat usually got the food they needed for the week because they were the only ones responsible enough. Miles and Jack would go get water, if they got the food they would only buy steak and potatoes. Helga would just go do what she wanted because you couldn’t really trust her with anything and even if you could she wouldn’t do it.

Then there was Robin they would tell him to go play with the kids in the market and tell him to pick them some flowers. Each of them usually gave him a request on what colour they wanted and Robin would look for ages for the specific colours. He never wanted to play with the kids in the market, he would usually just run to the flower field because the kids didn’t like him. They hated him to the point where if he was spotted in town they would harass him until they saw one of his family approaching then act all nice.

It was an unspoken thing that they were all family. They were all older siblings to Robin and even though they tease him and make fun of him, he knows they all love him. But Robin doesn’t know how they would react to how the other kids treat him, would they feel bad for him? Would they be mad at him? Would they hate him? He didn’t know and he didn’t feel like finding out. His thoughts were cut off by his door slamming open.

“Kid gets up and changed, were heading out in half an hour.”

“Ok, Corrie!”

Once Cornelius left his hut he fell out of bed and slowly put on his clothes picking up his hat as he walked out his door. The rest of town was sitting by the well trying to stop jimmy from throwing Helga in it, he skipped up to them.

“Hiya!” Cat went up to him and bent over to hug the small boy, at the same time Helga booted Jimmy in the balls yelling “I won’t give you dunderhead again!” jack then looked over at Robin

“Ok now that the kids here can we go because we do have a hill to trek down with a cart” 

“Maybe you do im sitting on the cart until we get there, Then I can give dunderhead!”

“Yeah, sure Helga.”

“Shut it shrimpy”

Bob and Jack picked up the two polls for the cart and started to walk. Cat picked up Robin and put him on the card before walking up to talk to bob and jack. Robin took out a small piece of paper as Helga pulled herself onto the cart and looked at the list.

“Wha’s with you and flowers”

“You ask me the same thing every time and I always give you the same answer.”

“Yeah but I still dont get it, they’re just flowers sure there pretty but so is dunderhead” Cornelius threw a stick at her head and yelled.

“ you better not be telling the kid to give dunderhead because if you are I swear”

“Oh shut the fuck up you ugly cunt in not giving you dunderhead.”

“Good I didn’t want any”

“Yeah that’s what they all say

Robin laid back and giggled at the two’s conversation. He stared up at the sky watching the clouds before picking up his hat and shoving it on his face. It only took a few minutes till the boy was asleep in the cart as the adults rolled it down the hill.

_____________________________________________________

“Alright kid up and out the card we’re here”

Robin took the hat off his head and quickly closed his eyes at the bright sun. He slowly slid off the cart and looked up at Cat who was dusting the dirt off the boy. Robin looked behind Cat and saw Jimmy, Cornelius and Bob waiting on Cat. Cornelius walked up to them both pulling the older man off the boy and said 

“C’mon cat we got to get the good food before its gone. Robin go play with the other kids oh! And have you got a list of colours?” Robin smiled and nodded at the older man then he petted the kids head before walking off to catch up with the others who had started walking away “ok have fun robin we’ll meet back up here in two hours. 

Robin watched as the four walked away he didn’t know where Miles, Jack and Helga went, probably to do their thing but robin couldn’t be sure. He looked around and spotted a few kids that usually messed with him so he just ran to the flower field. It was empty like usual. No one understood why Robin loved flowers so much but robin didn’t mind if they understood or not.

He walked through the flower field looking specifically for the right ones he almost had one for everyone when he heard someone call out for him.

“Oi Faggot! The fuck are you doing” 

Robin’s head darted up to look at who yelled at him, he saw about eight boys walking down to him. They were a few boys that had been harassing him for a bit now, Robin was a scrawny kid especially compared to the other kids. He quickly tried to find the last two colours for Corrie and Helga. Robin tried to walk further down but he was yanked back and pulled to the ground.

Robin tried to get up, but he was kicked to the ground, he held the flowers to his chest, but they were ripped out of his hands. Robin tried to grab them again but one of the boys punched him in the face sending him falling on the ground. Robin then watched as the flowers that he delicately picked were ripped to pieces sending tears to his eyes.

“Jesus can you just fucking man up for once. They’re just fucking flowers god.”

“Just leave me alone adam...please?”

“Nah dont feel like it cunt” He picked robin up by the chin looking at him with a grin then he shoved him to the ground, kicking him in the stomach. Robin tried to scramble away but the boy git on top of him and repeatedly punched him in the face. Robin could feel blood dripping down his face. Robin didn’t know how long they were beating the shit out of him till they started to walk away from him. 

He looked up at the sun and fingered it had probably been close to two hours. Fuck. how is he going to fucking clean this up in time? Robin slowly pushed himself to his feet. He had no clue what he was supposed to do, he was fucking bloody and bruised how was he meant to explain this. He walked down the hill to grab his hat witch was thrown down there a while ago.

He put the hat on his head as hot tears dripped down his face, he could feel the blood that was on his shirt stick to his skin. He felt gross, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. Robin crawled his way up the hill what made him the most guilty was that he didn’t get any of the flowers. Robin had promised that he would but he hadn’t. They would probably be mad at him he should have done something.

He could feel people stare at him as he stumbled through the market. He eventually spotted the cart and he was fucked they were all already there. Robin pulled the hat over his face, it wouldn’t hide the blood on his shirt but maybe it would hide his face. Robin then realised how he should try to hide the slight limp he had. He walked over to the cart and silently sat down. Helga was the first to talk to him

“Jesus kid you took your sweet time we debated on leaving you- Is that blood?” Robin curled in on himself and unknown to him the adults were staring at him in worry eventually cat went to touch his cheek only for Robin to let out a hiss of pain. So he reached for the young boy’s hat taking it off.

The group at in silence staring at the boys bloodied face and Jimmy spoke up “What the actual fuck happened” Cat reached up and stroked the unmarked part of the kids face “Robin, kid what happened” Robin could feel the tears leaking down his face but he didn’t care, he leaned into the touch “Dont worry about it, I deserved it.” Helga then grabbed him by the shoulders twisting him to look at her 

“Listen here you didn’t deserve shit and you know it now tells us what the fuck happened” Robin felt tears come to his eyes and he fell into Helga and started crying “Im sorry, im sorry” He felt someone touch his back as Helga pulled him closer to her. “What happened”

“Why arent I normal?”

“What?”

“Why can't I just be normal”

“Ughhhhhh You are not fucking normal your fucking nice. You the only fucking nice person in a world full of dicks. Now tell us who the fuck hurt you and we’ll beat their ass”

“i- I- it's just some kids it doesn't matter” Robin then heard bob speak up as he put his hand in his hair.

“Robin when you go off to play with the other kids do- do they always treat you like like...this?” His voice was calm but Robin could tell he was pissed. He nodded into Helga's chest and he felt her tense around him.

They realised they basically put this kid through this every week. Robin had asked to come with them before and they had said no. They had seen how defeated the kid looks on the way there how even though he’ll put up a smile they could see how tired he looked so they all assumed he might have not been getting a good sleep.

They all came to the same conclusion that some kids were going to die tonight. Cat pulled the kid off Helga who looked like she was about to snap someone neck. Cat then dipped his scarf into one of the buckets of water cleaning the blood off his face as Bob and Jack picket up the cart and started tracking up the hill.

Cat stared sadly as robin fell asleep in his arms some blood still dried and tearstains etched on his face. He looked so peaceful. It brought tears to cats eyes thinking about how long he had been putting up with this. It pissed him off thinking about how anyone could hurt such a sweet kid he was nice to everyone how could anyone hate him. Cat started to feel his eyes droop so he pulled the kid closer to his chest and let sleep come over him

And if anyone ever came near THEIR kid again they wouldn't fucking see the light of day.

**Author's Note:**

> I love found family its amazing also heres my socials :  
> https://www.instagram.com/pro_moth_13/  
> https://twitter.com/pro_moth?lang=en  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/dietcokecripted


End file.
